Ed's Wildest Night's presents Fright Ed
by Ultra Zebraman
Summary: One-shot. Jimmy is a vampire and Ed must stop his. Sorry for bad summary. T for violence.


Fright Ed

REVIEW

Ed, 18, was sitting in his room on the computer. He moved from the basement to a different room. He still wore the green jacket. He ditched the red and white shirt and put on a blue and white shirt this time. His pants were red with a blue line down the sides. His shoes were seventy dollar red and black Nikes. As I said, he was on the computer. He glared through the screen.

"I love . Haha that cat is sipping gravy. I sure could go for some gravy."

"Ed," yelled out his sister, Sarah.

"North to Alaska here I come." he yelled unaware of Sarah's presence.

"Ed!" Ed was now aware of her,"My dolly Poo-Poo is missing. Give it to me or I'm tellin..."

"But I..."

"Did you just cut me off? **MOM!**"

"But I didn't."

"Then, where is it?"

"Let me go find it."

"You have the rest of the day to find HER." Ed looked at the time.

"Eleven o'clock!" He jumped up ran past Sarah. He knew where it always was. Her persnickety friend,"Jimmy."

He ran outside to see the moon illuminate the cul-de-sac. He went in the direction of Jimmy's house and broke in. His first thought was to go to the living room,"Darn it. Noone."

He slowly crept to Jimmy's bedroom. He creaked the door open. There he saw it. Dolly Poo Poo. He snuck in and took it. However, before he got to the door..."Hello, Ed." Ed looked up to see Jimmy on top of his ceiling fan. He was in a crouching position looking down. Looking down with his dark, souless, red eyes. Red eyes?

Ed was afraid he walked backwards towards the door. He looked back.

"Not thinkin' of leaving me are you?" When Ed turn back Jimmy was already in front him. He was smiling showing off his teeth. They were sharp. Really sharp.

"What are you?" asked Ed.

"A vamp."

Ed let out a screamed and ran out of the house. Polly Poo Poo was left behind.

The next day

It was a normal day for the kids. They got up and went to school, Peach Creek High. Ed, Edd, and Eddy were in the cafeteria for their first scam of the day, Dangerus Ed Pi. What they did was sell the cafetaria pie for free... with tax. Jimmy walked up and looked at them. There was dead silence from him.

"Eben from 'Thirty Days of Night' once stated to use a wooden pick to kill a vampire," Ed broke the silence, trying to warn them that Jimmy was a vamp.

"Ed are you okay?" Edd asked Ed.

"Gravy! Buttered Toast!"

"He's okay." Eddy finished,"Heya Jimmy you gonna buy something or just stand there."

Jimmy walked away.

"Guys, Jimmy is a vampire," stated Ed.

"Is there a Twilight comic book series now," replied Eddy,"Cause monobrow has got problems. Just because Jimmy is creepy doesn't make him a vampire."

"Ed you know reading..." Double D said. He stopped as Ed smiled,"Don't even bother Edd. Don't bother."

Nighttime around nine and ten o'clock

Ed looked out his bedroom window straight at Jimmy's house. He was searching for the boy. He looked and looked but still no Jimmy.

He was tired of waiting,"Where is he?" He walked towards his flashlight and checked if it had batteries in it. He walked down until BANG? Sarah bashed him with a guitar.

"What is it oh sister who is more evil than Evil Tim17 who making us wait for the next update of his Fallout series?" Ed asked. Sarah glared deep into his soul.

"Po..lly...Poo..Poo!"

Ed remembered,"It's at Jimmy's house."

"Fine. I'll go there right now."

"Sarah don't." It was too late for she had left.

Ed fell unconscious. Sarah made her down the cul-de-sac. When she got there, Jimmy was in the backyard.

"Jimmy!" Jimmy looked up with his a smile,"Jimmy," screamed Sarah. She made her way to the backyard and saw nothing. Except a giant pile of dirt over something, it was empty.

"Sarah,"Jimmy taunted,"Sarah." When Sarah turned around, Jimmy was standing beind her and took a huge chunck out of her neck.

Once Ed came to, he went straight to his black Ford GT40. He drove fast,"If you take my sister I take your house and you life," Ed could've walked there but... he's an idiot. Jimmy stood in front of his house seeing Ed driving towards him.

**BANG!** He drove the car hitting Jimmy and breaking through the house. Jimmy flew to the backyard pool.

Ed got out of the Ford and searched for Sarah,"Sarah! Sarah!" He went outside to the backyard to see Sarah dead. He almost walked to her, but Jimmy got out.

"Ed you are officially dead." Ed ran to the next door neighbor's house, which turned out to be Eddy's. He broke into Eddy bedroom to see an alert Eddy.

"Ed get the hell outa here."

"Jimmy is tryin' to kill me."

"Really." Double D ran in the house to say.

"Yeah."

"Really."

"Yeah. Wait why am I even saying yeah for."

"Guys," Ed yelled," I hit Jimmy with my car and..." BOOM! Jimmy threw Ed's car into the house. It exploded sending Ed, Edd, N Eddy flying. Jimmy walked in knowing that you need a door to stop a vampire from entering the home.

''Hey Ed," Double D looked at Ed,"Do you have garlic on you?" Ed threw his lucky Garlic bread. (Sheldon jr. 'disappeared' and Edd was the last to see it) Double D got up. Jimmy smile.

"Good Edd," Jimmy stated. He walked closer and closer. He grabbed Edd and opened his mouth. Edd shoved the garlic bread down his throat. Edd kicked him away, and all three Eds watch Jimmy burn and burn until he fell down dead.

"Good residence." stated Ed.

"Ed," Double D said,"It's good riddance."

"Oh," All of the Eds laughed and laughed,"Edd and Eddy you know Sarah is dead," They all still laughed.

The End


End file.
